Wolfstar AUs (from A to Z)
by Mycroft-mione
Summary: 26 AUs, each matching a letter of the alphabet. [A] Actor [B] Bridal [C] Countdown
1. Actor - Someone You Love

**ALPHABETICAL AUs**

* * *

Word count: 5570

Written for:

Hogwarts Ancient Runes - Write about a character finding light in the darkness - you're free to interpret this however you want! Extra prompt: (word) despair.

Word Prompt Express - 1/10 (100 words used). List can be provided if necessary.

Pokemon Go Challenge

Note: Story takes place in America. Since there's a pretty strong Hollywood theme, I thought it made sense to set it in a place I know reflects that vibe... real-life Hollywood in the state of California. Enjoy.

* * *

 **A =** **Actor!AU**

 **Someone You Love**

* * *

 _Sometimes you think you want to disappear_

* * *

 _Sirius slammed his bedroom door shut. He lay down on his sheets and curled into a ball on his side, holding his knees in his arms. It was a childish way to behave, but he couldn't help it. He was the victim here, not someone who needed to act dignified or put-together. He deserved to cry in peace._

 _A tentative knock barely made a sound on his thick wooden door._

 _"Sirius?" wavered the voice of a boy. He was sixteen but he sounded twelve._

 _"Go away."_

 _Shuffling footsteps indicated that no such movement was taking place._

 _"I mean it. Go ask mother and father when they can send you off to Harvard Law," he snapped. "I'm leaving soon anyway. Getting out of this fucking prison." Sirius grabbed one of the ornate throw pillows and folded it around his head, trying to block out the sound from outside._

 _"I'll go with you. Just give me a minute to talk to them and get my things," pleaded Regulus. "I'll look up a place we can stay."_

 _"Stop it!" Sirius said, glaring at the faded posters on his walls._

 _"Sirius - I wasn't trying to take anything away from you. It's not my fault that they didn't like your choices. Father just-"_

 _"I don't care what Father said. He can go die, as far as I'm concerned. As can you."_

 _The voices from downstairs loudened, and Sirius heard a gulp from the boy standing in the hall._

 _"I've got to go - give me a minute," said his brother. "I'll be right back," he added, his voice fading away as he hurried away. Sirius didn't listen, just scooped up his cell phone and a wad of cash from under his mattress and opened the window. Twenty feet of air greeted him. Sirius took a deep breath, then dangled his feet out and hoped for a soft landing._

.oOo.

Sirius's dressing room would be his palace. There, he would be left peacefully alone from the belligerent directors, producers, agents, and other figures wading through the frantic noise of Hollywood. He could sit in his chair under the lights and dream about future roles, all while indulging in whatever delicacy was offered to him. He could practice his signature, hone his falsetto, and scheme to purchase random luxuries. There was no better way to live.

His current "dressing room" was ideal, except for its location: smack in the middle of a trailer park. It also held shared duty as his living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Sirius didn't have a mansion - not even a little one. He had a trailer, parked with care under a tree in the largest trailer park in Los Angeles.

He hadn't been offered a role in weeks - months, even - unless you counted a cameo in a Coke ad that had been scrapped instantly after Sirius's disastrous photobomb. Few people did count it. He tried not to think about it.

But he liked to pretend - pretend that he wasn't a failed, out-of-work actor - by imagining his trailer as the vehicle of an undercover movie star. And what was wrong with that? It was better than moping around. He wasn't upset anymore about being treated like a free-will-less prodigal son in his parents' house; he was happier by himself. He just worried that Regulus wasn't faring as well.

Sirius stared out of the squat window across from his bunk beds. Where was his brother now? He'd deleted Regulus's number in a fit of rage, and he hadn't bothered to ask for it while he had the chance.

"No glitter, no mirrors, and nothing," he muttered. Nothing had come of his escape from that hellish house. Nothing had come of his bid for a life of wonder and mystery, not a single role. Wasn't it obvious that his exotic good looks would perfectly suit the role of any sexy lothario?

Maybe lothario wasn't the right word. According to the internet, it meant 'male seducer of women.' And women weren't the ones on his mind.

.oOo.

 _"Hey, man, you looking for something?"_

 _Sirius's head jerked upwards. He identified the voice as belonging to a guy roughly his age with jet black hair and dorky glasses, who stepped toward Sirius and stuck out his hand. "I'm James. You?"_

 _"Um," said Sirius. He stuffed his phone in his jeans pocket and grabbed the guy's hand, shaking it quickly before letting go. A scan of his surroundings showed that there was nobody to save him in case this guy was a mugger, or serial killer, or worse - a spy for his parents. "Why do you ask?"_

 _The stranger - James - shrugged. "No reason. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, man."_

 _"You're not-?" Sirius stammered, trying to find the least troubling words. He tried again. "Nobody told you to look out for-?"_

 _James looked at him in concern. "I'm not like that. Why, is someone after you?"_

 _"My family." Sirius blurted the word, then looked up to see the guy's reaction. Luckily, he acted as if Sirius hadn't said anything out of the ordinary._

 _"Aw, that sucks. My dad's all right. He runs the shop." James gestured behind him to a squat brick building labeled 'Potter Repairs & Co.' Several cars, trucks, and trailers in various states of disrepair littered the parking lot. "He also rents to the folks in the park just along the way." James pointed to a swath of green farther down the road, where Sirius could see a man parking his mobile home and a woman dragging her protesting kid by the arm._

 _"Cool, man," Sirius tried. He'd never called someone his age 'man,' or 'bro,' or 'dude' - his parents would have gone ballistic - but it was startlingly freeing to be so casual and open with a stranger._

 _"Yeah." James grinned and grabbed Sirius by the shoulder, pushing him sideways so that he faced a restaurant across the boulevard. "See that building?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"That's where my boyfriend works."_

 _"Oh really?" asked Sirius. He didn't have to squint to read the large neon sign flashing the name of a famous chain. "At a lesbian bar?"_

 _James blinked, looking back at the building and then shaking his head, a burst of laughter breaking the silence. "Sorry, turn left a bit." They were now facing a new building, much smaller this time._

 _"Ah. A bookstore."_

 _"He's quiet," James explained. "Smart. And stuff."_

 _"Okay."_

 _No one spoke for a few moments, then James broke the silence. He seemed like a silence-breaker kind of guy._

 _"So, did you have any particular reason for stopping by, Sirius? Or did you just show to hear about my boyfriend's job?"_

 _"No," Sirius admitted, struggling to decide how much he could tell James. He seemed reasonably innocent - at worst a little too friendly - but that was the ideal cover for someone with something to hide. This could all be a trick._

 _"So what was it, then?"_

 _That's when Sirius gave in. He sighed, then told James the lighter details of his situation: how he'd run away from home, survived for two weeks on a few hundred dollars, and noticed the 'help wanted' sign on the shop window._

 _"Oh, that's old," James interjected. "My dad got someone, so he doesn't need any more help." He glanced at Sirius, realizing why the subject had been brought up. "Hey, I'm sorry, man. I'd give you the job if I could. Your life sucks."_

 _"Yeah, I guess it does," Sirius said, laughing suddenly. It wasn't something he usually did - feeling sorry for himself in public. When he was with people, he kept it all inside. "Listen, if I can't get a job here, can you at least sell me a car or something? I can't afford any hotels around here, and there's no way I'm living in the street."_

 _"I can do better than that." James led him over to the closest garage, and tugged the door upwards, revealing a beat-up white trailer. "It's yours for five hundred bucks."_

 _Sirius gaped. "What? No, that's worth-" He caught himself. "I mean, yeah, of course I'll take it!" He found himself digging a wad of cash out of his wallet and shoving it in James's face._

 _James rolled his eyes, pushing the money away with one finger.. "I know it's worth a lot more, but it's taking up all this space in the garage. My dad's sick of it."_

 _"There's nothing wrong with it, right?"_

 _"The transmission's a little funky, but we think we've got that worked out."_

 _"That's good enough for me." Sirius again handed the money to James, who accepted it and stuffed it into his own pocket._

 _"Want to take it for a spin?"_

 _"Hell yeah."_

* * *

 _but all you really want is_

* * *

When Sirius woke up, he was picturing Regulus, not his acting career, which came as a bit of a shock. His brother wasn't a little boy anymore. He never was. In their parents' house, you grew up fast. Sirius sat in bed visualizing what he could remember of his brother's face and wondering how it would have changed since then.

He'd eaten half a sandwich and some water when he sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the low ceiling. If he sat thinking about it much longer, he'd focus on his guilt about Regulus. No, he had to try and find him.

The first place he looked was the Black family home. It was surrounded by acres of property, and had the kind of long driveway only found in front of massive estates. Seeing the place again bought back all the little memories he'd forgotten over the years, like days spent walking the gardens in boredom with Regulus, and the time the pair of them had gotten their tutor fired for looking at their mother the wrong way.

Retrospectively, Sirius wished the tutor had stayed and the mother had gone. But that couldn't be helped now.

A monstrous iron gate blocked the entry road, and Sirius had parked his trailer a half-mile away for safety. He gazed at the mansion, helpless, then turned away. There was no hope of getting in, and he didn't even want to see who remained. But before he left, he stuck a neighborhood "For Sale" sign in the ground for good measure.

Sirius spent the day driving around greater Los Angeles, just watching the shop signs flash by in case something caught his eye. He didn't know what he was looking for - it was unlikely that his brother would've founded 'Aunt Enid's Pizza Parlor,' but there were thousands of other buildings to see - so the drive, while relaxing, did nothing in terms of satisfying his curiosity and guilt.

He avoided driving by 'Potter Repairs & Co.' Seeing James would turn his day into a defensive argument that he wasn't prepared to win. He would be good-natured, but his prying questions would give Sirius his own doubts. And those doubts lasted much longer than his somewhat-friend's inflicted ones. Why else would he be driving around a major metropolis in search of one person he hadn't spoken to in years?

This was useless. If Regulus had actually left home like he promised, he'd likely be homeless now. And who could count the thousands of homeless people in L.A.? They were everywhere, so finding the right one would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Worse, actually. A needle in a haystack could probably be located in two minutes using a decent-sized magnet.

The sun went down on L.A., dropping the temperature to a chilly 73 degrees. Sirius finally gave up, grabbing a slice at the closest pizzeria before driving back to the trailer park. As night fell on the city, he watched the stars try to rival the city lights. They failed, but they put up a good fight.

.oOo.

 _A banging noise shook Sirius out of sleep. He thought at first that the trailer was being towed, or that a nuclear war had broken out. Neither would interrupt his morning coffee, but generally, he liked to be informed._

 _"What? What?" he yelled vaguely, smashing his fist against the wall to make it sound like he was getting up. When there was no response, he actually did try to get up. Sirius's head instantly collided with the upper bunk, causing pain that would likely solidify into a bump-laden bruise._

 _"It's me," was the reply._

 _"Who's me?" he asked, too lazy and tired to put effort into listening._

 _Silence. Then:_

 _"If you can't recognize my voice, I guess you're worse off than I thought."_

 _James. Sirius knew that James Potter was the only person likely to bother him this early in the morning, but still - it could have been anyone. Suddenly, someone was making an awful racket near the door to Sirius's trailer, and he really wanted to know why._

 _"Is that your imitation of a chorus of the damned? Because this, this right here, is what I imagine hell to sound like," Sirius grumbled, even though he figured James couldn't hear him._

 _"I pride myself on my key-jingling skills!" James replied, as he forced Sirius's door open and climbed over assorted trash to the back of the trailer._

 _"You shouldn't even have keys to my trailer. What happened to private property?"_

 _"Never trust the guy who sells you a cheap trailer."_

 _"Yeah, I guess." Sirius yawned and pulled the Pottery Barn sheets over his bare legs. "You shouldn't be in here."_

 _"What, because you're at least half-naked and probably drunk?"_

 _Sirius scrunched up his eyebrows. "Says the dude whose boyfriend works at a lesbian bar."_

 _"That doesn't even make sense," James protested. "Well, it's lucky that I'm the one making the rules. We're talking." He shoved a box and a paper plate off Sirius's makeshift table and sat down. "You suck at life."_

 _"Isn't there somewhere else you could be right now? Like, Mexico?"_

 _"Ha ha. Says the dude who hasn't left his trailer in actual days." James wrinkled his nose. "Where are you even pissing?"_

 _Sirius grinned, showing off his yellowing teeth. "That's a trade secret."_

 _"You're fucking disgusting, bro." James held up his hands. "And now I'm a little worried about sitting down in here."_

 _Sirius waved his hand vaguely. "The kitchen area is good. You're welcome."_

 _"You call this a kitchen?"_

 _Sirius shrugged. "It's good enough for cheesy ramen. Did you know that you can get four packets of ramen for a dollar? Four!"_

 _James shook his head in despair. "All right, I'm getting you out of here."_

 _Sirius shot up and stared at James. "You can't. I'm not going back."_

 _James held up his hands. "All right, all right."_

 _"I'm fine," Sirius said. "Really. I'm gonna go try out for some reality shows, audition for some movie roles… If all else fails, I'll get a job at CVS."_

 _James seemed taken aback, as if he didn't expect such a serious answer. "Don't those involve acting? Except for the CVS one. Did I miss you going to acting school in the past six months?"_

 _"Please. I've got the personality, I've got the charm… I'm serious about this, man."_

 _James shook his head, but sighed and gave up trying to knock Sirius's confidence down a notch, which Sirius thought was a change well made. It was hard enough convincing himself that he even had a shot in the acting capital of the world, let alone convincing someone else of the fact._

 _"All right. I'll leave you alone. But don't get too hung up on acting, okay?"_

 _"What?" Sirius protested. "Me? Impossible. I'm nothing if not a man of reason."_

 _"You're barely a man at all," James muttered. But he stepped over to the door and gave Sirius a wink before turning away again._

.oOo.

The second day of searching brought two never-ending red lights and one prevented police arrest. Sirius still didn't understand why his (lack of) knowledge of the speed he was going was relevant. Luckily, his dashing good looks distracted the officer before she asked to see his license and registration.

The third day of searching brought absolutely nothing.

The fourth day of searching brought a moment so incredibly magical and life-crushing that Sirius couldn't believe it had happened until he got the second text.

It all started on Mulholland Drive, which made some sense. Sirius remembered daydreaming about owning his own mansion there, right in the center of all the Hollywood action. The road wasn't as exciting in the daylight as it was supposed to be at night, but he closed his eyes while stopped at an intersection and pictured the neon lights, the music, the celebrities. Maybe it could all be real for him one day.

He kept driving, taking the trailer around sharp turns but never hitting the curb, and wound up only a block from the largest film studio in Greater L.A. Sirius had fantasized about buying a studio tour ticket as a kid, but his parents thought movies and acting were frivolous. He was never even allowed in that part of the city.

So he pulled over, not caring if there was a meter he was supposed to feed or not. A hundred yards away, an actual real-life set stood, with real-life actors and crew milling about with packets of paper and complex-looking equipment. Sirius grinned. It was now or never. Regulus could wait for an hour.

He crept closer, trying to act casual, and found that he could overhear what a short old man with stubby white hair was saying into a microphone.

"Jason, Jason, where's Jason? He was due here an hour ago," the man grumbled. "All right, we'll skip his scene for now. Let's go back to page twenty-eight, stat."

Bunches of actors moved into place, some carrying scripts and mirroring the moves of primary actors, who were in costume and completely professional-looking. But Sirius noticed a gap in the group where a single person should be. And it looked like the director did too.

"Who's supposed to be there?" the man yelled. Nearly everyone sighed, a collective gasp of air that was actually audible.

Some spoke up. "Mr. Miller, Jason Strike is in this scene as well."

"Dammit!" cried the director, a.k.a. Mr. Miller. "Fine. Ten minute break! Everyone! Go! Get out of my sight!"

It was so exciting to be there, right in front of the action, seeing real Hollywood at work. Sirius stayed hidden to watch individuals go about their tasks during the break. The director hopped into a trailer, and Sirius admired its sleek design. A woman headed into the nearby building and emerged minutes later with a new wig on.

Wait, who was that person standing by one of the cameras? That cameraman guy with the sandy-colored hair whose back was to Sirius?

It was a good angle for him.

Wrapped up in staring at the mysterious stranger, it took a moment for Sirius to notice the director return, a frown more deeply etched in his face than before. The actors and crew were all back, and one younger guy in a band t-shirt stopped to speak to the one Sirius was admiring. They turned, and now Sirius could see their faces.

"ACTION!" someone spoke over the intercom. Silence overtook the set. "Just kidding. Well, everyone, take your places for a quick film demo!"

Sirius's camera-man-crush shooed away his friend, focusing on his equipment. But the scene quickly fell apart when the director realized that Jason Strike was still missing. Sirius watched the cameraman roll his eyes, then yawn and look around while the others argued across the set. His eyes fell on Sirius, who had given up all pretenses and was watching him openly, leaning against a palm tree.

The stranger looked surprised, then curious, squinting to try and identify Sirius. Obviously, he wasn't able to. But the adorable man's lips fell into a shy smile, and he raised his eyebrows, turning away from Sirius. Moments later he was approaching the circle of important producers and writers, where simple technical workers certainly weren't allowed.

"What are you doing?" whispered Sirius. He watched helplessly as the cameraman conferred with the high-level men and women, who, instead of laughing him away, seemed intrigued by the man's remarks. Was he trying to get Sirius thrown out?

One woman grabbed a bullhorn hanging from her belt loop and put it to her face. "ATTENTION - will the young brunette man by the tree please approach the set? We'd like to talk to you."

Sirius whipped around, looking for a different young brunette, but none was to be found. Him. They wanted _him_. But why?

"Coming!" he answered, knowing they wouldn't be able to hear. Sirius urgently finger-combed his hair and straightened his hopelessly wrinkled shirt as he jogged towards the group. He arrived breathless and completely unprepared.

"Your name?" a pantsuit-wearing woman inquired, tapping on her clipboard with her long painted nails.

"Sirius Black."

"Age?"

"Um, I'm almost twenty."

"Mmm. Not bad."

"What wrong with my age?" Sirius demanded. He folded his arms, which had the added benefit of accentuating his average-sized muscles for the cute man's benefit.

"Nothing," said the woman coolly. "You're exactly the right age. And…" She walked in a tight circle around him, inspecting every inch and making little noises of approval and disapproval as she did. "...you'll do. Let's get you suited up."

"I like the sound of that," Sirius joked. The group led him inside to a suite of small rooms, each fully staffed and lit to perfection. That's when he realized where he was: following real movie makers into a block of professional dressing rooms. "Wait, what's going on?" he asked in disbelief.

A chic stylist from one of the alcoves grinned at him. "You're replacing Jason, right? What a babe! Hey, Margaret, where'd you find this guy?"

The first woman spoke nasally and with care, like she had nothing and no one to fear in that room. Sirius wished he could say the same for himself. "He was recommended by Remus Lupin. The young one. Around his age." She gestured to Sirius, then sharply turned and continued towards another room.

"I'm acting?" Sirius wondered out loud. He gazed up in amazement at the studio as the woman led him down the hall to a small, empty room.

She nodded in response. "You're replacing Jason Strike in one of the action scenes. Unfortunately, he hasn't showed up today and we really do need to get a move on."

"Action scene?"

She noticed Sirius's wide mouth and rolled her eyes. "He has two lines. Get over yourself, you won't be credited in the film. You'll receive a few small payments, maybe fifty thousand each, and we'll call it a day. The editors will have fun photoshopping your face to look like Jason's. Or, maybe…" The woman started pacing, musing to herself. "We could shoot the shots from behind, showing only your clothes and hair… Yes, that could work…"

Sirius gaped at her. Here she was, talking about editing and payments and credit when all he could think of was - he was going to _act_. And - fifty thousand dollars!

"Thank you," he said. "You don't know what this means to m-"

The woman interrupted him, shoving a script in his hands and stepping out the door. "Have that memorized in half an hour. If you need me, just ask for Minerva McGonagall."

"Sure," Sirius replied, awestruck, but she was already gone.

.oOo.

 _"Three dollars and twenty-eight cents is your change, ma'am." He offered a close-lipped smile that faded before the customer was out the door._

 _If Sirius could afford a phone data plan, he'd be blogging about working at the pharmacy. Rather, the horrible experience that came along with working at a pharmacy. There were too many sick children, uncomfortable conversations, and people who yelled at him for guarding the cigarettes behind the counter. As if it was his fault that CVS sold controversial products…_

 _The next wasn't so bad. A bubblegum-pink greeting card and a bag of pre-grated nacho cheese were tossed onto the counter. Sirius quickly scanned and bagged them, not meeting the customer's eyes._

 _Anyway, there was a good thing about working in such a public place. There were good-looking guys everywhere. It was like they popped up out of the ground and decided to file into the building one after the other, each searching for something different, but usually ending up near the stack of adult magazines. Sirius was getting good at deflecting looks of embarrassment from the patrons when they realized he knew what they were doing..._

 _"That's all," said a cool male voice. Sirius jerked his head up, realizing he'd been leaning on the cash register, half-asleep and thinking._

 _He'd already met a few with potential, though. One time he'd gone for drinks at a bar before the slightly older guy realized Sirius was underage and promptly dumped him. The next realized he had no career prospects and lived in a trailer. The third was a closet druggie looking for a meth buddy. The fourth was straight..._

 _"Sorry," he muttered, and as he accepted a wad of dollar bills, he glanced up into the guy's eyes. Now here was a specimen he'd invite to the trailer. Yet he was probably the type Sirius loved to hate. He quirked his lip and then let the man walk away._

 _Sirius needed the money from this job, and his old boyfriends never came into the store again when he was working there. So each time it was a new 'hello' attached to a new face and new memories afterwards. He just wished they lasted longer. And he wished he had the luck and courage to seek out the one he really wanted. Someone who could love him and make his life whole._

 _It was lonelier than he'd expected, living without a brother._

.oOo.

"I can't thank you enough! That was such a nice thing you did, back there…" Sirius exclaimed, beaming at Remus Lupin. He carried on at top speed. "Did you see me do the shot? I said that threatening line to that girl and then ran off! The McGonagall woman said she was surprised _and_ impressed. Oh, wait, I bet you were on camera duty. No problem. You can watch the final cut with me. They've invited me back for the last day of shooting. Maybe I'll get a bouquet."

Remus snorted suddenly, interrupting Sirius's ecstatic rant. "I doubt you'll get a bouquet. Not even the leads get them. I assume they buy their own with the millions of dollars they make per film."

"Oh," Sirius replied. "Well, it was nice doing it. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He smiled at the cute cameraman, now separated from his equipment and sat in a local coffee shop booth with Sirius.

"You're welcome."

Sirius hesitated, then asked what he'd been thinking about for the past few hours. "How'd you know I wanted to act, anyway?"

Remus shrugged. "I just saw you from across the way, and, well, you looked interested. In the filming, I mean." He blushed. "And you fit the role that Mr. Miller needed, so I thought I'd ask. You did a good job in the end."

"Yes, yes I did. And I was interested, before - in lots of things. Not just the movie, if you know what I mean."

"Er- okay." Remus looked away towards the counter, as if he was working out what to order. Sirius's gleeful face fell flat. Was Remus just being nice? Did he not get why Sirius had invited him here?

A minute later, Remus looked back at him with an ordinary expression. He seemed guarded. "Coffee?"

"Sure," said Sirius. "Listen, about a minute ago-"

"What happened a minute ago?"

"Nothing, I guess. Forget it."

"Okay, I'm going to get some pastries from the counter. A sort of celebratory thing, you know? You did great. I'm so happy for you." Remus smiled at him again, and Sirius's heart fluttered. But as he watched Remus head towards the back of the busy room, his eye caught sight of another familiar face.

"I'll be right back," he murmured.

A minute of squeezing between tables and ducking under trays of sandwiches later, Sirius was right next to James's table. "Hey, man," he said, eagerly punching his friend in the arm. "I haven't seen you for ages!"

The person across from James, who Sirius had walked past without a thought, dropped his mug mid-sip, shattering it on the table. The cafe went quiet.

"S- Sirius?" the person sputtered. "What the fu-"

Sirius's heart pounded. That voice.

"Regulus," he breathed. "James, what is- how did you-"

"Wait, you know him?" James said, his eyes flickering between the two. He narrowed his eyes. "You two haven't dated, right? Because people who look alike are more likely, I heard."

"No, I haven't dated him," Regulus scoffed. He closed his eyes. "He's my brother."

"I wouldn't go that far," Sirius mumbled. But he stared at Regulus, trying to fix each vaguely-familiar feature in his head. Two years, and everything had changed.

"Your what?" James screeched. He stood up from the table, knocking over his chair in the process. "Sirius, we have to talk."

Sirius wordlessly followed his one and only friend outside, where they leaned against the cafe window together. Inside, the noise had started to pick up again.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"I told you I had family problems. Right when we met. Besides," Sirius said, his face resolving into a frown. "You didn't ask."

"He told me he had a brother. But I thought he was in the army or something, not living in my dad's trailer! I could have linked you two up!"

"How do you even know him?"

James stared uncomprehendingly at Sirius. "We're dating. We've been together for a few months."

"He's only eighteen."

"And I'm twenty. You have a problem with that?"

"No," said Sirius, sullen. He breathed out, watching the cars go by. The coincidence was so unlikely that it had to be true.

"If you want me to end it…"

"Nah, I don't care. I just need some time. I haven't seen him in two years. It's been awhile." Sirius dropped his voice. "Is he...okay?"

James frowned. "He's always been a little bothered about you being gone, but he's not… hurt physically, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah. Listen, thanks. Go ahead and date him. Just let us catch up." Sirius straightened, having realized something. "Hey, I just met this guy. You wouldn't know him, but we met today, and honestly, I think he's pretty amazing. He's inside."

James smirked. "Then let's go back inside."

Sirius was shocked to see Regulus sitting at the table with Remus, and more shocked still to notice that they were chatting animatedly. He stood helplessly at the door until James shoved him towards the table.

"You didn't tell me you were gay!" his brother exclaimed. Sirius's jaw dropped open, and he tried to ignore the stares they were receiving from other customers.

"Shut up, you don't have to tell the whole city," he growled. Remus was biting his lip, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "But yeah, I am. Fun fact."

"Well," said Regulus, "It seems that Remus here is too. I've gotten over my initial surprise and thought to investigate on your behalf. You two are seeing the new Avengers movie together on Saturday."

"What the…" Sirius trailed off. "You can't arrange dates for me!"

James snickered. "He just did. Love you, Reg."

"Okay," Sirius maintained. "No pet names directed at my brother when I'm around." There was an audible sigh from both Regulus and James at these words. Sirius rolled his eyes. "And about Remus… Well, do you actually want to hang out with me sometime?" he asked, somewhat shyer than usual.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Remus replied.

"Great," Sirius said quickly. He grinned his insatiable grin, unable to contain the excitement, confusion, and nervousness that were flooding his body. "Hey, I just need to talk to my brother for a sec, is that okay? I'll be right back."

"Let's go," said Regulus. He waved to James, who had already begun a conversation with Remus about movies he'd worked for. They walked outside and stopped at the same place that James had spoken to him before.

"Listen, Regulus…" Sirius said helplessly.

"You had to do it," Regulus said quietly. "I didn't stay too much longer. Got out when I turned eighteen. It wasn't too long."

"I didn't mean to blame you. It just felt like…"

"Yeah. I know." Regulus gave him a sad smile. "Let's just move on. I never thought I'd see you again and I want to relish it."

"I missed you. I was looking for you."

Regulus nodded, then stepped forward and hugged his brother. "I missed you too."

They held each other for a few seconds, Sirius thinking about the warmth and how his brother probably smelled better than he did, but it was okay because he was okay and _Regulus_. Then they let go, their arms retreating to their sides. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that close to his brother.

"Let's go inside," he said.

* * *

 _to be found by someone you love_


	2. Bridal - A Special Occasion

_Note: Here's chapter two. This isn't written for anything in particular - it was just a drabble idea that popped into my head and made me laugh. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **B =** **Bridal!AU**

 **A Special Occasion**

* * *

"So, tell me again why Alice Longbottom can't do it?"

Remus turned back to the apartment door, his fingers tangled with the key ring as he searched for the right one. Holding his wallet, a tote bag, and his phone in his hands, it was nearly impossible to keep a grip on the slippery metal.

Sirius appeared at his side, unable to keep an expression of delight off his face. It was suspicious, but Remus had gotten used to an air of mischief emanating from his boyfriend at all times. Usually, it was nothing.

"She's busy. Her flight is today, for the trip to Africa with her photographer friends. The one sponsored by the magazine she works at. Lucky break, huh?"

"I- I guess so," he replied. "I just wish it wasn't on our special day. But that can't be helped..." Remus frowned. "Sorry, I can't find it!"

Hands empty, Sirius eased the keys out of Remus's hands and fitted one into the lock, producing a clicking sound. "There you go," he added. "Now hurry up, or we'll be late for the fitting."

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius hadn't seemed to notice that the cardigan he'd bought as an anniversary present had no pockets for holding things. Things like house keys, and wallets. "Coming!"

"Don't forget, I've got another surprise for you!"

And he strode away, grinning like he knew an awfully good secret.

* * *

They rode to the shop in a cab, even though Remus begged Sirius to take the subway instead.

"It's a special occasion!" he insisted, flagging down a car. "I'll pay for your half, Moony, if that's what's bothering you."

As they climbed in and sped off, Remus raised his eyebrows. "We have a shared bank account."

"There are other ways that I could pay you," Sirius replied, winking at him. "When we get home tonight..."

" _Sirius_! Not here!"

The cabbie coughed loudly, wrinkling his nose as he stared them down in the rear-view mirror. "That's enough, lads."

Remus didn't think the driver had bad intentions, but he sure didn't mind when Sirius hung his jacket as a curtain, hiding them from the front seat, and kissed Remus non-stop for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

He smiled sheepishly at the driver, handing him a few extra bills to make up for the near-accident their makeshift screen had caused him.

Sirius grabbed his hand. "Come on. Lily just texted me that they're waiting for us."

Allowing himself to be swept down the street, Remus remained confused as to the purpose of their excursion. "So, is my job just to advise them on their dress choices? How long do you think we have to stay?"

Sirius grinned at him, purposefully staying silent. Remus tugged on his arm as they hurried across the street, making a beeline for Sprout's Bridal Shoppe. "Don't be so mysterious, Sirius."

"You'll find out."

* * *

Narrowing his eyes, Remus followed his boyfriend into a large boutique, the windows decorated with displays of fancy dresses and suits.

Lily waved at them excitedly, gesturing at the heaps of formalware lining the shelves and tables. "I'm so glad you're here! It was so sweet of you to say yes!"

"Of course," said Remus. He let his eyes wander across the many beautiful fabrics and designs. It was a lovely shop, and he would be glad to assist his friend's fiancée with such an important task.

"We weren't going to let you do this alone, now were we?" Sirius added, rubbing his hands together. "Where should we start?"

"Wait," Remus said, glancing at the rest of the store, which looked empty. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, Mary is trying something on in the changing rooms. Just preliminary stuff. I was in there a second ago, but I came out to see you arrive." Lily laughed. "Mary didn't seem to mind changing in front of me. I didn't know she had a piercing there!"

Mary's voice rang out from the back of the store, where Remus now noticed a doorway and hall that extended deeper into the building. "You should see the other ones!"

Remus blushed, shaking his head. "But what about the others? The other girls, I mean?"

Lily looked confused. "It's just the three of you. You remember the note I sent, right? The invitation?"

"I thought you hadn't sent those out yet. Only to the people who are going to be in the wedding."

He looked between Lily and Sirius, who were exchanging glances. Lily, who suddenly burst out laughing, managed to look at Sirius disapprovingly. "You didn't _tell_ him!" she exclaimed, at the same time as Sirius protested, "It was going to be a _surprise_!"

"Wha... What's going on? What am I missing here?"

Sirius nodded at Lily, then guiltily snuck away, heading to the back of the store like he was searching for something.

Lily wiped her eyes, then looked at him like he was a child who had said something amusing. "Remus, you're not just a guest. You're in the wedding party just like Mary!"

Remus, distracted by the sight of Sirius hurrying towards them with a pair of lavender silk dresses over his arm, missed most of Lily's words. "What?"

She bit her lip, still grinning. "You're going to be bridesmaids!"


	3. Countdown - Time to Spare

Word count: 3,186

Written for: Fanfiction Tournament Competition

* * *

 **C = Countdown AU**

 **Time to Spare**

* * *

Remus splashes water on his face, trying to wash away the dark circles under his eyes. Every night is a late one these days, even when he stays in, and it's definitely having an effect on him. But the water is useless, so he dries himself with a washcloth and ruffles a hand through his lopsided hair. It'll have to do.

Before leaving the bathroom, he glances at the clock in the corner—mostly out of habit, because he knows it will never slow, never reverse course in its greedy pursuit of 0:00—and sees the glowing numbers in the corner of his eye.

. . . . .

 **48:00**

. . . . .

The watch is the only hand-me-down that Sirius has ever owned. A gift from his father when he was fifteen years old, it has stood up well to the test of time, showing only a few little cracks in the glass front to his twenty-six year old eyes. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately?) the numbers continue to count down, marking out the day that he'd calculated all those years ago.

" _Why does it count for me_?" _he'd asked, fingering the watch chain and looking up at Orion Black._

 _"I don't need it anymore," was the reply. His father spoke gruffly, avoiding Sirius's gaze, so he continued to examine the prize he'd been given, marveling at its precise clockwork ticking._

 _"Why? Is it because of Mother?"_

 _His father didn't answer. But as Sirius polished the glass face that night, blocking out the sound of his parents screaming their lungs out, he knew that it was the opposite. His father hadn't found his true Soulmate in time, so the watch had reset itself to the next oldest man of the house_ — _him. The numbers he saw were about his life, his Soulmate._

 _"Don't tell your mother," Orion had said to him, and he had been silent with surprise, frozen with apprehension, and the slightest bit pleased. Now, it seemed like a burden. The numbers counted down to a day a whole decade away, practically a lifetime. Would he really have to wait that long for love? Would it be worth it?_

He's managed to survive eleven years of not knowing. Now, there are only two days more. Well, just under two days.

. . . . .

 **47:00**

. . . . .

"You've just got to get out there," Tonks tells him, dismissively waving a hand at him. "I get it, your biological clock is ticking— _God_ I love saying that to a man—but you're never going to find The One if you sit alone in your apartment!"

"Thanks," he said, cutting her off. "I appreciate that."

"Oh, come on, Remus! We all have to come out of our shells at some point."

He raises his eyebrows. "I can't imagine you ever having a shell."

"Yeah, maybe not me." Tonks pauses. "But definitely other people. Like you!"

He forces his face into a smile, which seems to be convincing enough for his friend, who turns away again to look for the waiter. So far, he's been coerced into making three dating site profiles, buying one gym membership, and planning an evening of pub-crawling. But none of that will actually help him find his Soulmate, and he can't bear to tell Tonks, who looks so pleased at the thought of finding him a proper date.

"Hey, thanks for all this, but I've got to go," he says, standing up from the table.

"Are you leaving already?" Tonks is bewildered. "We haven't even discussed your type."

"My type?"

"You know, your _type._ It's so I can look around for you, scout out potential mates." She grins at that.

Remus hesitates. Tonks will make some huge fuss if he tells her the truth, some shriek or yell or laugh that makes the entire room turn to stare at him. But he knows that the fuss will be even worse if he refuses to tell, and she works it out... so there's only one option.

"I don't really have a type." She nods, but he knows she wants more. "Er- it's not going to be girls that you want to scout out for me," if you get my drift."

His face flushes.

Tonks's expression is completely blank, but it slowly resolves into a mildly confused one. "Um... duh?"

. . . . .

 **44:00**

. . . . .

Sirius storms out of the building, one hand curled into a fist, and the other contemplating a rude hand gesture. He'd do it, too, if there wasn't the immediate prospect of him needing his job back in three days. Then, he could call the office, tell them it was a mental health issue—he's fine now, thanks but no thanks, and please can he have his job back?

Ugh. Even the thought of it makes him furious. Beg for his job back to Dolores Umbridge? He'd rather die alone.

 _Oh, wait, that's an actual possibility, now, isn't it_ , he thinks darkly, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

Everyone around him is happy, partnered, and yet they feel the need to shove it in his face through their little bouts of small talk. 'Hey, did you see my engagement party photos?' 'Come on a double date with us!' It's horrible to listen to, like a chorus of rejection.

It's not that he is unpursued, it's that nobody he spends a night with seems to click. They move on, one by one, and he feels nothing, treating them like intermediaries in a pairing that's broken before it's even begun.

Sirius walks aimlessly, passing a dry cleaner and a bank, until the sun begins to go down, and he knows it's time to head home. Defeated, he sticks his hands in his pockets as he boards the Underground. His own countdown isn't shown at the station, but he knows without looking that the watch on his wrist will read

. . . . .

 **38:00**

. . . . .

"I still don't understand how you knew," Remus repeats, following Tonks outside her flat and waiting as she locks the door behind them. "I never mentioned it, never hinted..."

"Anyone could tell. My mother could tell."

"She's never met me!" he protests.

"That's not the point. You're gay, Remus, and that's totally great. Lighten up."

He frowns. "Besides, doesn't this make it all harder? Don't you want to end this whole charade before you go through with it and realizes it's hopeless?"

Tonks spins around, making him stop short. She sticks a finger at his chest and looks him in the eye, speaking slowly so that every word has emphasis placed on it. "You - are - not - hopeless. You just need some coaching!"

"Coaching from you?" He searches for a jab that would annoy her enough to make her leave him alone. "Aren't you single?"

Tonks stares at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No?"

"Good," she replies in an oddly soft voice, looking down. There is a pause, then she claps her hands. "Hey! If I get a boyfriend, that means I won't be able to come on your dates and harass yours!"

"...You were going to come on my dates?"

Tonks puts on an innocent face and raises her pitch. "No?"

"No!" he exclaims, nudging her shoulder.

She sighs, and they keep walking. Remus can almost see the pub sign in the distance, telling him that they are less than a block away.

That's when she whispers, "well, maybe" under her breath.

" _Tonks_!"

There's thirty-six hours exactly to go, and _oh_ _God_ , they're heading inside and she's chatting up every man in the room.

. . . . .

 **36:00**

. . . . .

Sirius leaves the pub just as a couple walk out together, laughing and joking behind him until they walk the opposite direction down the street.

He'd meant to go home, but this place had been on his way from the Tube stop, and he couldn't resist the lights and sounds coming from inside. Somehow, that had translated into a few hours spent staring into space, and too many drinks to count put on his tab.

Offering the drinks himself hadn't been the best idea, but he couldn't think of any other way to search for his Soulmate. One drink and they were all willing to tell him their time, whether past, present, or future. Yet despite all these people, all these stories, there had been no one whose clock matched his own.

All he wants is the man that will complete him—the man he's meant to be with, the one who's out there waiting for him, and watching his own clock run down with impatience. Sirius still doesn't know what happens to the Soulmateless ones, not really. He has watched his father live a life of anger, pain, and loneliness (and he doesn't wish the man any better), but surely that must be a special case? How can it be that the ones left alone are punished so harshly?

What if his Soulmate lives across the earth, in a country he will never visit? The system seems flawed, unfairly so.

He's reached his building now, and makes his way inside despite the way his body weighs him down. The second-to-last day has been a waste. What if the next one slips away just as quickly?

In dreams of his mystery man, his Soulmate, his life partner, Sirius falls asleep.

. . . . .

 **33:00**

. . . . .

 _One day to go_ is the first thought to enter Remus's head as he wakes up.

But he can't let it compel him to do anything too crazy—or, rather, anything that Tonks would advise. He has decided to live a normal life during his last day, knowing in his heart that he won't find his Soulmate through contrived scenarios. Either it will happen, or it won't.

The night before with Tonks was fun, but it isn't something he wants to repeat. It isn't his style to search for dates with strangers, have drinks with strangers, chat for hours with complete strangers. And, surprisingly, Tonks seems to have finally understood that after the night they spent out, especially since she hasn't made any new plans for the coming night. Maybe this time, she'll let him go his own way.

Remus gets dressed, not bothering to put on anything more dressy than jeans, a cardigan over a t-shirt, and a woolen beanie. Five minutes later, he's made his way to the nearby coffee shop, where he orders an espresso and settles into a cozy booth by himself.

His drink is gone in no time, and he heads to the bashroom to wash up before moving on. It's been a nice morning so far. Quiet.

. . . . .

 **24:00**

. . . . .

A spontaneous stop at the neighborhood coffee shop ends well for Sirius. He's picked up a black coffee, taking advantage of the nonexistent line—a miracle at this popular place. The goal of this trip _was_ to flirt with a cute barista, but as there are only a few women on staff at the moment, his food and drink have become the starring attraction. Just as Sirius bites into a chocolate chip muffin, his phone buzzes from inside his jeans pocket.

"What is it, James?" he answers wearily. "You're interrupting my breakfast."

"Mate, it's almost noon. You mean lunch?"

Sirius, checking his watch, clears his throat. "Yeah, I meant breakfast. Late night for me. Why are you calling?"

James hesitates, and his voice is overly kind-sounding when it does arrive. He's almost definitely being put up to this. "Just saying hi. Anyway, I just remembered, how's the search going? Found any... fine-looking blokes?"

Sirius laughs, a quick _ha_! that is hardly amused, if at all. "Fine-looking blokes? James, I know it's the wrong gender, but how _did_ you get a catch like Lily? Really?"

James grunts at him over the phone. "Soulmates, remember?"

Sirius sighs. "Yeah."

"Look, I know you must be getting worried, but don't worry, okay? You'll find someone. It might not be today; it might not be tomorrow—well, I suppose it really should be today or tomorrow, but you get the idea—"

Sirius cuts him off, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I get it."

. . . . .

 **21:00**

. . . . .

The day passes by so quickly. He keeps telling himself that this way is better, that what should happen will, and that everything will turn out the way it's meant to be. But Remus finds himself staring out the window every so often, unable to remember what he was working on before.

Somewhere out there, his Soulmate is waiting for him.

If only he knew where.

Remus now turns to the clock that he brought to work today. Nobody has mentioned its presence on his desk, but he imagines everyone gossiping about it in the break room. It's all he can think about.

The seconds tick away with reckless abandon. The numbers read

. . . . .

 **18:00**

. . . . .

Sirius gets more calls that day: one from James's parents, who he assumes now pity him more than ever before, one from Peter, who he hasn't spoken to in years, and one from Marlene McKinnon. That one is a surprise, because they used to date, and she swore she would never speak to him again after they broke up. It seems that things have changed. Marlene confesses rather quickly that James told her about him, and _oh_ she had no _idea_ , and she would love to take him out for a drink tonight—is he free?

Sirius takes special pleasure in telling her that he's 100% gay nowadays, thank you very much.

But it doesn't take away from the utter despair he's feeling, knowing that the odds are very, very low that he will find his Soulmate today. Near-impossible.

. . . . .

 **15:00**

. . . . .

Remus calls all his old friends, all his aunts and uncles, and tells them _thank you_.

They've been there for him since he was young, and he appreciates it; it has made him the man he is today. Yes, he's going through something difficult, right now, but they are to avoid mentioning it or talking about it behind his back. There's just no point, and after all, he's perfectly fine.

He's perfectly all right.

But he should probably get to bed.

. . . . .

 **12:00**

. . . . .

Sirius can't sleep.

He lies awake, staring at the watch that he has worn continually for longer than he can remember. Somehow, it hasn't broken, hasn't been zapped by rain or age.

But it's seen him through eleven years of pain, and it's had the nerve to survive untouched while he crumples up into nothing. How is that fair?

That somber thought puts him right out, even though he desperately wants to smash the timepiece into a thousand pieces.

It lied to him.

But he can't destroy the only bit of hope he's got left, so its perfect glass face still says

. . . . .

 **8:00**

. . . . .

He's awake.

Remus is awake, and he slowly readies himself for the day, knowing that every step he takes could be one closer to or farther away from his destiny. Every decision could be The Decision, the one that decides his foreseeable future. It's ridiculously overwhelming.

There is a flash in his mind, and suddenly he doubts the accuracy of these devices, wonders whether they are even real, or just some evil creation of a lovesick, heartbroken soul who wanted others to feel his pain. It's plausible. The pain of losing what was promised to you by birth but never found is unimaginable, and so powerful in a simply theoretical capacity that he can't comprehend how it will feel when it truly arrives.

He stands outside his building, looking out at the streets of London. The people all around him must have gone through similar ordeals—that woman walking alone looks terribly sad, and those teenagers by the corner look bitter and almost afraid.

But perhaps he is imagining this, perhaps it is all projected on them by his already grieving mind.

Remus is fixed on this day, unmoving, when he sees a man across the road calmly walk towards him.

There's nowhere to walk.

The man is walking into traffic—the cars are coming—and the clock sitting unwatched in Remus's flat is blinking its numbers, showing a time in minutes instead of seconds.

. . . . .

 **0:05**

. . . . .

Time slows down for Sirius. His feet touch the pavement ever so gently as he walks forward, and he's aware of everything around him. The buildings stretching into the sky. The lights and the sounds of morning traffic. The people, with all their different faces...

A face stands out in the crowd. A voice calls out, and then the people begin to scream from all around.

There's something big coming from his right side. A bus, maybe. It doesn't matter now.

There isn't time to turn, or do anything really, only time to see the face that called out, the face that is moving towards him, darting into the road like he just did, and the face that has pushed him to the ground, shoving him backwards into a mass of limbs.

He's falling.

. . . . .

 **0:01**

. . . . .

Something hurts. It hurts terribly, and Remus can't tell what it is, but it looks like it used to be a perfect, healthy leg. Now it's marred by a massive bruise that aches so badly he can't even stand. But it doesn't matter, because there's a man lying below him who's gasping for breath and blinking away tears.

"Why did you do that?" he croaks, rolling onto his side. In the background, sirens are already blaring, and people have huddled around them, afraid to come closer. Blinking hard, Remus sees what has kept them away. Arcs of red light have surrounded the pair of them on the ground, and he can feel the light's energy from inches away.

"I didn't want to live any more," the man responds, breathing heavily. He's wearing a leather jacket, the side of which has been completely torn away, but the stranger wearing it appears to be unhurt, just shaken. "I'm Sirius Black. Today was the day that—"

A loud beeping noise breaks out inside their little enclosure. Someone from the crowd yells in alarm, but the voice dies down once they realize it is coming from a watch on Sirius's wrist.

Remus sucks in a breath. "The day your Soulmate is lost."

Sirius stares at him. "How did you know?"

Remus can't believe he's happy in this terrible a situation, but a smile breaks onto his face. "Because it's mine too."

Sirius's hand is shaking as he stops the beeping, eyes fixed on the little watch and the numbers shown on its face—except there are no numbers. Not anymore, Remus realizes. His clock will have stopped too.

"Well," Sirius says, voice unsteady. He tries to stand up, but stops, realizing that Remus cannot move. "Well, I think-"

"I'm Remus Lupin," he blurts out. "And I think you're my Soulmate, Sirius."

Sirius just gives him a grin, a grin that Remus thinks he will see many, many more times in the years to come. "Well, I'm sorry about the whole walking into traffic thing, but my timing was excellent."

"Yeah?"

"I definitely cut it close, but we met with time to spare."

Hearing this ridiculous spin, Remus can't do anything but kiss him on the lips, right in front of everyone.

. . . . .

 **Soulmate Found**

. . . . .


End file.
